1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical rotating machine including a cooling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the size of an electrical rotating machine and increase power of the electrical rotating machine, an electrical rotating machine with a built-in fan grows in demand. A conventional electrical rotating machine cannot compensate for a temperature increased by self-heat generation.
To avoid this, JP-9-172752-A (page 6 [0041-0046], FIGS. 1 and 2) describes a generator having a plurality of rectifying guides (hereinafter referred to as diffusers) on an inner wall surface of a corner portion of a frame (housing) that forms a stator.
In FIGS. 1 and 2 of JP-9-172752-A, adjacent pairs of the rectifying guides are arranged at equal intervals, and the rectifying guides are inclined at a predetermined angle toward a rotational direction of a cooling fan with respect to a radial direction of a shaft, thereby improving the effect of adjusting cooling air.